Talk:Faolan/@comment-34102344-20171227054948
There are several mistakes I want to correct, but I can't find an option to edit this so I'm just leaving it down here 1. Faolan is silver, not gray. 2. Faolan is not a dire wolf, he is a gray wolf (Canis Lupis). Yes, Fengo was a dire wolf, but although Faolan and Fengo are both incarnations of the same soul they are not the same person, and there are no dire wolves by the time Faolan is born. 3. The first paragraph says "Faolan was born as a outcast, because of his splayed paw and left out on a frozen to drown," Faolan was left on an ice shelf of a frozen river and it just says "he was left on a frozen." 4. Faolan is the fourth(4th) incarnation of Fengo. He is the third(3rd) ''re''incarnation, but without the prefix 're' the word incarnation includes the first one, so Eo is the third incarnation and the second reincarnation. 5. In the description, it says the star on his pawpad is why he's malcadh. The star is not a deformity, Faolan was malcadh because the toes of his paw were splayed, and in fact the star stays after the Great Mending. It also says the purpose of spiral is unknown, but it's purpose is to mark him as a gyre soul, it's what marked him in his previous lives as well as his current one. 6. In the third paragraph describing the book Lone Wolf, it says Thunderheart tells Faolan of the winter and that it's called the Long Cold. It's just called winter, the Long Cold was when winter took over and ice covered the land throughout the entire year in the continent the wolves lived in before Fengo led them to the Beyond. In the paragraph right after that, the order of events is wrong. Thunderheart wakes up and goes to look for Faolan ''before ''earthquake. And in the paragraph after that, it says Faolan went to the Outermost to kill the cougar. He actually went to the Outermost to find Thunderheart, and once he reaches the Outermost he begins hunting the cougar. After he starts tracking it, he begins thinking that killing it to avenge Thunderheart's cub will bring her back (This isn't a mistake, but the fact that Faolan first performed lochinvyrr when he looked into the eyes of the dying cougar would be a good thing to mention). 7. In the second paragraph describing the second book, Shadow Wolf, it says that Faolan knocks Mhairie to the ground when he scares away the moose. He didn't knock anyone down, what happened is that the moose turned around and ran through the crowd of wolves. No one was hurt, thankfully. (Once again, not a mistake, but at the end of the last paragraph describing book 2, it should mention that Heep became an Outclanner) I might look for more mistakes tomorrow, but for today I got as far as the end of the summary of book 2